The Maze Runner-Everglade Highschool AU
by Lex.W
Summary: Thomas finds himself in a new school in a new town after a series of unfortunate events. Now he is trying to get through the maze of high school with his new friends Minho and Newt, while trying to keep his secrets of his past hidden. Could have something more with Thomas and Newt later ;)


Thomas walked through the halls trying to take in everything, but still trying to keep up with the school secretary leading him to his first class, not so surprisingly, the halls were fairly quiet besides the buzzing of florescent lights and teachers voices carrying into the halls. Thomas almost didn't notice when the short, troll like secretary stopped in front of door 201, "Here is is" She said in her nasally voice, as she turned and walked back towards where they came. Obviously not in the mood to chauffeur around new transfer students. Thomas knocked on the door hesitantly, he looked down at his shoes, they were plain and dirty, Thomas wondered if he should ask his mom to buy him some new ones, just as the door swung wide open. Thomas looked up, surprised "Uhh, Hi, I'm Thomas, I am...uhh" He stammered out

"I know, come in the class boy, you're late, I was just assigning lab partners, now go back there with Newt" The professor said gesturing to the back row where a blonde boy sat, looking as if he was analyzing Thomas.

"Right, yeah okay.." Thomas said before hurrying to the back and plopping himself onto the stool next to the other buy, not wanting to make the day anymore awkward then it had been turning out to be.

After a few minutes of instructions Newt finally spoke to Thomas, "So what's your name?" He asked, still looking like he was analyzing Thomas.

"Uhh Thomas"

"Well Tommy boy, looks like we are going to have to spend a lot of time together thanks to Rat Face up there" Newt said clapping a hand on Thomas's back and pointing to . Thomas didn't know why but he felt like he didn't mind the idea and actually kind of looked forward to it. The class went by fairly quickly after that, Newt filled Thomas in on the in's and outs of Everglade High and they realized they had english together before lunch as well. Thomas thought it would be a pretty good first day until english ended and he realized differently.

"Hey Newbie" someone said, pushing Thomas slightly from behind, as him and Newt made their way through the crowd to the cafeteria. Thomas and Newt both turned around, Newt looked angrier than Thomas, who just looked confused.

"I know who you are, and where you came from" the bigger, nastier looking boy taunted, "Heard stories about your family, want to see if you're like him too" the evil grin on the guys face grew bigger as he spoke

"Gally shut your face, what are you even talking about?" Newt replied trying to turn Thomas away to leave "C'mon then Tommy let's go" Except that Thomas didn't budge. He looked angry, not only that he looked like he might just punch Gally right in the face. Not that anyone would really be around to see it, as the halls had mostly cleared except the three of them, and a few stragglers.

"So it's true then" Gally raised an eyebrow, grinning more. "You're just like your daddy, are you going to..."

Gally didn't get to finish his sentence because Thomas had lunged and tackled him, he was about to smash Gally in the face when Minho arrived and pulled him off of Gally.

"Hey, I know you're new around here and Gally is the biggest shuck face here, but you can't attack him!" Minho spoke loudly, as he continued to shove Thomas down the hallway, Newt following behind.

"Who is this anyways Newt?" Minho asked letting go of Thomas, who had seemed to calm down

"Minho meet Thomas, Thomas meet Minho, you guys can be good bloody friends then now I suppose" Newt said looking satisfied.

"Yeah right" Minho replied, smirking "Just remember Thomas I saved your butt right there"

"Yeah thanks for that" Thomas replied

"Good on that, lets go eat, I'm starved" Newt said opening the door of the crowded cafeteria

Minho groaned, "Seriously dude, why couldn't you have waited until after school to attack shuck face Gally"

"Well I could do that too if you'd like" Thomas replied sarcastically

"C'mon you two, there's seats by Frypan and Chuck"

**End CH.1**

**So what do you guys think? I have a lot planned for it, and I am super excited. I've read the Maze Runner 4 times, and have seen the movie 3 times. I love it, and the characters and everything. Let me know what you think or want to see.**

**Totally more Newt and Thomas :p**

**:)**


End file.
